1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, especially to an electrical connector having a shielding shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,363 issued to Fan et al. on Oct. 11, 2005, discloses a conventional connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) for engaging with a mating connector. The conventional connector includes a housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing and a pair of shells covering the housing. The housing includes a pair of longitudinal side walls and a pair of end walls connecting with ends of the longitudinal side wall. Two flanges extend outwards from ends of the end wall along a longitudinal direction of the housing with a slot between of the end wall and the flange. Each of the shells includes a blade portion attached on outer of the side walls, and a pair of side portion curving from opposite ends of the blade portion and attached on outers of the end walls of the housing. The side portions of the shells are provided with legs, which are used to be inserted into and retained in the slots of the housing so as fitly attach the shell to the housing.
However, the length of the connector along the longitudinal direction will increase for the two flange of the housing, and the mounting area of the connector on the PCB will also increase.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the relate arts.